Es un problema de dos
by SoulLinker
Summary: -Gekokujou y 10pairings para Lambo-. Por una pelea de ambos, una de esas tan normales, se vieron obligados a acatar órdenes y salir rumbo a Chicago, solos. TYL.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, y esto está hecho sin ánimo de lucro.

**Pairing**: TYL!Lambo/TYL!Gokudera.**  
Tabla**: Helados.  
**Prompt**: Tiramisú.

**Notas**: Estoy con un bloqueo horrendo, mi Musa se niega a darme algo coherente con al menos 100 palabras. Aquí les traigo mi último invento (?), esto es en respuesta a_ fandom_insano_, _10pairings_ y _reto_diario_. Se supone que la Tabla de Helados la tengo estricta en otro fic, pero dada la extensión de este coso, me he visto en la obligación de postearlo por separado. No sobrevivirían si lo subo todo junto *gota*.

**Beta**: _Leeran_ (loca, te adoro por soportar este descomunal trauma *estruja*).

Bueno, es todo. La siguiente parte será publicada dentro de poco :) (donde responde específicamente al prompt).

* * *

.

.

.

Gokudera se siente molesto, en extremo molesto. Él debería estar en su propio despacho como Mano Derecha, allá en Italia, o investigando en la biblioteca. No sentado en un avión de primera clase sobrevolando el Atlántico rumbo a Chicago, Estados Unidos. Si su Jefe no se lo hubiera pedido (secretamente impulsado por Reborn) definitivamente habría dicho un cortante "No".

Siente como alguien toca suavemente su hombro, y con los ojos oscurecidos de enojo enfrenta al rostro tembloroso de una azafata con una merienda en sus manos.

—S-Su comida, señor —titubea.

El italiano responde cortante y con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, coge entre sus manos el sencillo menú de la aerolínea y lo deja en la bandeja al frente suyo, sin tocarlo dado que su apetito desapareció hace rato.

—Gracias.

Y no dice más palabra, mirando por la ventanilla el –aparente- tranquilo océano bajo la enorme aeronave. La asustada azafata no tuvo que esperar que se lo dijeran para salir de ahí lo más pronto que pudo, despertando a los otros pasajeros.

—_Muy amable_ —escucha decir no muy lejos de él, en italiano fluido a una voz que, para su enorme frustración, conoce demasiado bien. He allí la víctima de gran parte de la energía negativa que destila el Guardián de la Tormenta; Lambo es su acompañante en ese viaje de negocios, y sabe bien que a él tampoco le hace gracia su compañía, los dos se vieron obligados a acatar órdenes y a actuar como corresponde.

El simple lenguaje corporal del menor le indica que también está tenso, sus hombros cuadrados y rígidos lo delatan; come de porciones muy pequeñas la ensalada de su plato, sin reales ganas de degustar algo.

La relación de ambos puede traducirse como repulsión mutua, y de la forma que sea, especialmente cuando acaban en la misma habitación; deben comenzar a discutir o a llegar a los golpes reales. Más aún cuando él mismo es una persona tan explosiva, literal, y Lambo alguien tan… irritante. Pero, él siempre ha destacado su buen gusto en _todo, _y desde hace unos años que no puede pasar por alto el cambio que tuvo ese joven desde que lo conoció a los cinco años, hasta llegar a esos estupendos quince.

Quince. Gokudera gruñe internamente por esa jodida edad, ¿no podía ser, al menos, veinte? Dieciocho hubiera sido pasable, pero no quince. Y lo peor es que el muy maldito no los demuestra.

Y se horroriza, pero nadie lo nota. No le cabe en la cabeza cómo en algunas ocasiones las yemas de los dedos le pican y carcomen por tomar la delgada cintura de Lambo estrechándola contra sí, o rozar los muslos desnudos de ambos en medio de la intimidad.

Aquello sólo ha solidificado su coraza al tratar con él, huraño y de miradas hoscas. Así lo ha tratado desde siempre, y ha sido una salida realmente satisfactoria gracias al recuerdo de su pequeña versión de cinco años, llorona y molesta. Eso es realmente fácil para aparentar frentes a otros.

Y allí está lo malo de ese viaje, en que no habrá otros para los que aparentar. Sólo su autocontrol le mantendrá a raya de hacer cualquier estupidez, Lambo sigue siendo un mocoso después de todo.

Se obliga a apartar la vista del moreno, dudando que si sigue así acabará sobre el muchacho con fines indecorosos o sacando un par de cartuchos y hacerlo volar junto al maldito avión.

Pero tampoco quiere que lo tachen de terrorista suicida, no es que tenga demasiadas opciones para salir de allí.

Sólo espera que ese viaje acabe pronto.

_Una alarmante explosión se deja escuchar en el ala este de la Mansión Vongola, espabilando a los guardias y miembros presentes, además de casi infartar al Jefe –que se encontraba al otro extremo de la estructura- y reunir a los pocos Guardianes que se encontraban allí. _

_Para cuando el polvo se dispersó, fue muy fácil distinguir la regia silueta de la Mano Derecha del Jefe, con una nueva serie de explosivos en mano, tenía los dientes apretados y se le venía muy enfadado. Era sostenido –a duras penas- por Yamamoto, quien por suerte había presenciado todo._

_Al otro extremo de la sala destruida, Lambo se sujetaba la quijada, que al parecer se había dislocado, incrédulo a lo que sucedía siendo asistido por un preocupado Ryohei, quien ya había sacado a su fiel amigo para curar la quemaduras leves en la piel del menor. _

—_¡Gokudera-kun! ¡Lambo!_ —_urgió Tsuna, alarmado._ —_¿Qué sucedió?_

_Mas ninguno le respondió, y aquello lo alarmó. Si bien Lambo aún era un chiquillo a veces rebelde, dados sus quince años, le preocupó de su Mano Derecha, él jamás pasaría por alto alguna palabra suya. Gokudera tenía la mirada fija en el muchacho, y éste con los ojos enfocados en las baldosas del piso. La tensión y las malas vibras eran muy palpables en ese momento, a su lado Reborn con semblante serio se hizo escuchar en el recinto. _

—_Yamamoto, cuéntanos._

_El espadachín, que gracias a sus firmes brazos impedía que el italiano se escapase para cometer asesinato, miró por un segundo dubitativo al Arcobaleno antes de responder, mirando de reojo a los protagonistas._

—_Verán… la bazooka se disparó y el Lambo de veinticinco años, pues…—dejó el final al aire, mirando cuidadosamente a Gokudera, quien tenía el rostro teñido de furia y vergüenza. _

—_Lo siento —se dejó escuchar una voz más infantil, Lambo se había levantado sin mirar a nadie y se retiró pausadamente de la habitación. Todas las miradas se quedaron enfocadas en la puerta por la que el joven Bovino salió. _

—_Feh —chistó el otro responsable, de un tirón se soltó de la llave por la que le tenían sujetos los brazos; se enderezó la ropa y bajo el pesado mutismo de todos tomó rumbo en dirección opuesta._

_Un poco más, y todo su papelón hubiera caído como una torre de naipes. _

—_Lamento las molestias, Décimo. Iré a mi habitación —se disculpó con su Jefe. Tsuna dio un torpe asentimiento de cabeza, sin saber muy bien qué decir. A su lado Reborn retomó la palabra luego que el Guardián de la Tormenta se fue._

—_Ellos deben arreglar sus asuntos —señaló—, ahora: Tsuna, tengo una idea de cómo hacerlo._

_El aludido frunció el ceño antes de responder; las ideas de su ex-tutor jamás solían ser buenas._

—_¿Cuál?_

—_Ellos serán los responsables de responder a la cita con nuestro aliado en Chicago. Aquella que está programada en dos días._

_Los ojos de Tsuna se desorbitaron ante tal sugerencia, era imposible que ambos terminasen vivos para cuando esa visita terminara. Yamamoto y Ryohei se miraron incrédulos, también esperando que el Arcobaleno del Sol cambiara de opinión. _

—_Reborn, eso es imposible… ¡se matarán!_

—_Estoy de acuerdo con Sawada, el temperamento de ellos dos no aguantará —apoyó Sasagawa. _

—_Ryohei tiene un punto ahí… _

_Reborn los miró detenidamente antes de responder, tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y no se le veía contento._

—_Es prioridad dentro de una Familia tener orden y estabilidad en su núcleo, por eso que esta clase se conflictos se deben reducir en la mayor medida posible, y las diferencias entre ambos deben resolverlas solos, sin nadie cerca. A veces la respuesta a los problemas resulta ser más complicada de lo que parece. Ya no podemos permitir que estos pleitos se sigan extendiendo, a pesar de la personalidad temperamental de Gokudera o la habilidad de Lambo por exasperar al resto. _

—_Pero…_

—_Tsuna, confía en mí —miró serio a quien fue su alumno. Tsuna vaciló muy poco antes de asentir lentamente con un "De acuerdo". Los otros dos Guardianes sólo tragaron saliva en el intercambio, esperaban que terminase bien._

Gokudera frunce el ceño recordando ese instante, rozando sus labios con los dedos con –quizá- demasiada fuerza, quién diría que ese molesto muchacho en diez años sería alguien tan… intrépido. Tampoco puede negar que se había puesto –más- atractivo, mas eso no lo perdona por haber tocado su orgullo (en más de un sentido).

—_La visita durará tres días— le informó su Jefe—, pero la reunión con John Marcone será breve, no tendrán problemas me informó Reborn, él lo conoce._ — _Tsuna se sentía aprehensivo, aún dudaba del juicio del Arcobaleno. _

—_Décimo, ¿qué haremos en el resto de la visita?_

—_Eso… tendrán que verlo ustedes. Ah, y Gianinni les hizo un pequeño dispositivo en caso de emergencia__— le mostró dos pequeñas cajas negras, cada una con un botón rojo. —Dale una a Lambo y otra quédatela contigo. Reborn me dijo que quizá la necesitarían. _

_Y se quedó mirando largamente a su Mano Derecha._

—_Nos vemos en unos días, Gokudera-kun. Por favor, se tolerante con Lambo.  
_

De lo último que se acuerda, es haber gruñido antes de cerrar los ojos y dormir.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Un golpe en su cabeza es el responsable de despertarlo de su siesta, Lambo abre pesadamente sus ojos al ver cómo un bolsito pequeño (inscrito con su nombre) cae en su regazo, recién en ese momento se percata que más de la mitad de los pasajeros ya había abandonado el transporte.

—Por mí te quedarías tirado en ese asiento hasta que una azafata te rescate, pero no puedo. —Gokudera ya está arreglado y con sus pertenencias pequeñas en mano, a unos metros de él mirándolo con gravedad—. Apresúrate que no tengo todo el día.

Sin esperar a que se lo pidiesen dos veces, desabrocha el cinturón de seguridad (¿quién se lo había puesto?) de su cintura y adelanta sus pasos hasta el italiano mayor. En silencio se dirigen hasta la salida sin prestar mayor atención a los saludos y agradecimientos del personal de la aerolínea con sus grandes equipajes al hombro.

Para Lambo tampoco las cosas son fáciles, sabe que la culpa está dividida entre los dos, pero gran parte de ésta es por su responsabilidad, o de su contraparte futura, mejor dicho (quien era el que había salido mejor parado de todos, ya que se escapó antes que Gokudera reaccionara y lo golpease). El moreno aún tiene un poco resentida la quijada, maldice internamente la condenada fuerza del hombre Tormenta. Al volver del futuro en ese momento no se esperó ser acatado así.

Sea lo que sea que haya hecho el Lambo de veinticinco años, fue completamente loco. Después de calmarse repasó las posibilidades de acción, y sus posibles resultados no fueron alentadores: imaginar una pseudo violación le jala las entrañas de miedo.

(Sí, Lambo es un tanto paranoico).

Pero tampoco es ciego, es imposible pasar por alto el grado de atracción que ejerce el italiano malhumorado hacia sí mismo, él a sus quince años y con sus hormonas haciendo fiesta dentro de su cuerpo lo sabe bien (así como sabe que si llega a expresarlo mínimamente puede darse por muerto). Incluso puede recordar haber escuchado a Reborn comentarlo una vez mientras Hayato no estaba presente.

Él también cree que esa visita se hará demasiado larga.

No se sorprenden al encontrar a alguien esperándolos, con la puerta de un lujoso auto abierta para ellos. El chofer apenas se presenta se hace cargo de las maletas, dejando el espacio libre para que ambos se acomoden dentro; es espacioso, pero jamás lo suficiente para dejarlos cómodos. Lambo se despega el cuello de su camisa de su piel, sudando; la presencia del otro prácticamente le quema. Ninguno de los dos se mira ni dice palabra, uno a punto de saltar por la puerta y el otro molesto.

Es Gokudera quien rompe el hielo, y su voz (¿o es imaginación de Lambo?) suena ronca:

—Mañana a primera hora tendremos la reunión con el Sr. Marcone, en este lugar — le entrega un pequeño papel con una dirección que se notaba un tanto complicada, en el intercambio los dedos de ambos se rozan, haciendo que Lambo se ruborice contra su voluntad (se pregunta si la comida del avión tenía algo), Hayato frunce más el ceño y prácticamente termina gruñendo la oración—. No podemos llegar tarde.

El menor asiente con la cabeza, aparentemente concentrado en la decoración interior del vehículo, de pronto como que se siente mareado. El portador del anillo Tormenta entrecierra los ojos mirando al muchacho, _¿qué demonios le sucede? _

A Lambo casi le da un ataque de risa nerviosa allí mismo, se está comportando como una virgen a la que recién invitan a salir (ignorará prudentemente el hecho que efectivamente sólo son ellos dos en ese viaje), porque a su edad ha tenido citas, sí, pero citas que él podía controlar.

Y de nuevo. Aquello no es una maldita cita, se convence.

Por suerte el trayecto desde el aeropuerto hasta el Hotel fue corto, por lo que no tardan en divisar la gigante infraestructura de lo que será su morada por esos días. Sin mayor trámite, ambos se detienen un solo instante frente a la entrada, es enorme y muy custodiada. Se nota que no cualquiera entra allí.

Lambo se pone serio, aparentando –aún más- edad de la que tiene, recordando las palabras del, para él, desagradable Reborn.

—_Con Tsuna creímos que tendrían problemas por que eres un crío — explicó sonriente ante la cara de enfado del joven—, por lo que en tiempo récord Gianinni nos hizo una credencial y pasaporte para ti._

_Lambo observó los documentos que el Arcobaleno le mostraba, ciertamente no se lo esperaba, es más, ni había pensado en ese detalle de la minoría de edad._

—_Legalmente en Estados Unidos tendrás 19 años. _

_El moreno de ojos verdes chaqueó la lengua, molesto. _

—_Como si lo necesitara._

_A Reborn le brillaron los ojos y sonrió levemente antes de responder. _

—_Créeme: Les servirá. _

Las cálidas luces del Fairmont Millenium Park le traen de vuelta a la realidad, alabando al buen gusto de Tsuna por escoger tal lugar.

El interior es elegante, sobrio y muy bien proporcionado en espacios, al llegar a recepción inmediatamente un hombre de traje les saluda preguntándoles si tienen reserva. Gokudera es quien toma la palabra, respondiendo en inglés fluido:

—El señor Tsunayoshi Sawada facturó la reserva vía internacional, está a su nombre.

El hombre teclea rápidamente en su computadora, comprobando que efectivamente el extranjero tiene la razón, antes de pedir el comprobante se percata que el Guardián ya lo puso sobre el mesón, facilitando el trámite.

—Sí, Italia, ya veo. Necesito las credenciales y pasaportes de quienes se alojarán… Gracias— dice, archivando los nombres de los clientes— Muy bien, señor: habitación 275. Nuestro Botones le gui— mas se vio interrumpido por el italiano mayor, quien le mira ceñudo.

—Son dos.

—¿Disculpe?

—El señor Sawada reservó dos habitaciones. Usted me dio solo una.

El recepcionista parece dudar por un instante antes de volver a revisar el papeleo en busca de ese desliz.

—Creo que eso es un error, señor… Aquí figura sólo una.

Gokudera se pasa los dedos en el puente de la nariz, como previniendo una jaqueca, antes de hablar nuevamente.

—Ya, da igual. Pido la habitación contigua para mi compañero— trata de hablar lo más amable que puede hacia el encargado, señalado a Lambo quien se mantiene callado a su lado.

A esas alturas el pobre estadounidense está igual –o más- tembloroso que el joven Bovino.

—Usted entenderá, mi estimado, somos una cadena prestigiosa de Hoteles en el mundo… No tenemos vacantes.

Lambo palidece de golpe percatándose de lo que aquello significa y Gokudera por poco estrangula al pobre hombre, ¡montón de ineficientes que no saben tomar un pedido!

—Déme la maldita llave —gruñe. Y sin esperar a que el Botones les acompañe, apenas tiene la pequeña pieza en sus manos (más una copia de seguridad), toma a un repentinamente mudo y dócil Lambo por un brazo para desparecer en el ascensor con las maletas al hombro.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

La _Grand Suite_ consiste en un amplio espacio amueblado y decorado en tonos naturales, sofisticado y acogedor. Gokudera entra sin hacer comentarios hasta dejar las valijas a un lado de la puerta, sin animarse a poner un pie en el dormitorio, sospechando lo que encontrará allí.

—Iré a darme una ducha —escucha decir al más joven, quien sin esperar a que le respondiese o dijera algo, se encamina hasta el cuarto de higiene a paso apresurado.

Hayato chasquea su lengua al tiempo que enciende un cigarrillo sacado de su bolsillo, lo necesita con urgencia. Tras inhalar y que sus pulmones le den la bienvenida a la nicotina, se dirige hasta la ventana más cercana para apreciar la extensa vista urbana de la prodigiosa ciudad.

Su grado se molestia ya había bajado bastante desde el viaje en avión hasta la llegada al Hotel, aunque se volvió a expandir por culpa de los incompetentes del establecimiento. Ahora debería convivir una semana con ese mocoso, ir de negocios con él y más encima compartir habitación con él.

Allá arriba alguien le odia profundamente _Oh~,_ si tan sólo supiera de quién es la responsabilidad de tal atropello con la reserva, le dejaría viviendo con un cartucho en partes poco felices.

(En ese mismo instante, al otro lado del Océano, Reborn estornuda mientas bebe de su café.)

Recuerda también la causa del por qué están metidos ambos allí, el haber perdido los estribos (pero, pensándolo bien, las consecuencias pudieron ser peores). Gokudera muerde la cola de su cigarro antes de darle la última calada y encender otro.

Este pequeño percance le complicaría las cosas.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Estando ya en la ducha, masajeando su espesa cabellera, Lambo no se demoró en encontrar el baño (igual de grande a como se lo imaginó), permitiéndose un recreo bajo una ducha fría, porque su cuerpo se lo pide.

Allá abajo, en el lobby, no se esperó que las cosas pudieran ponerse peor para la suerte de ambos. Si logra pasar más de un día a solas con el Smoking Bomb, la consideraría toda una hazaña, pero tampoco tiene muchas esperanzas. Desde pequeño que está acostumbrado a los golpes e insultos del mayor, pero siempre en compañía de un tercero que evitaba que las cosas se pusieran peor. Se pregunta en que demonios pensó Tsuna cuando les envió hasta allí, si él mismo ya tenía casi todo listo para acudir personalmente al encuentro con John Marcone.

Quien, a propósito, él no conoce. Y está casi seguro que Gokudera tampoco ha tratado mucho con él, sólo de oídas por Reborn sabe que es un poderoso mafioso que controla el bajo mundo de Chicago, pero nada más, ni siquiera sabe como luce el sujeto.

Al salir de la refrescante ducha, envolviéndose en una de las grandes y blancas toallas del Hotel, se percata que no llevó otra muda de ropa para cambiarse, y no le hace gracia salir en paños menores al exterior –aunque sólo esté Hayato afuera- . Mordiéndose el labio inferior, quita el exceso de agua en su cabello antes de abrir la puerta e ir hacia su maleta.

Que ya no está al lado de la puerta de entrada, ni tampoco el resto del equipaje.

Tragando saliva, se encamina hacia el dormitorio, donde efectivamente sus pertenencias se encuentran sobre la cama. Se detiene en seco al comprobar nuevamente ese detalle, la cama. Única, en singular. Un jalón de tripas se deja estar dentro de él en ese momento, _Oh no…_

Él esperaba que los quisquillosos estadounidenses hubieran puesto al menos dos camas, una bien separada de la otra, para cuando ellos llegasen. Pero no, los muy malditos habían dejado una sola allí.

Y para su desmayo, un mortalmente serio Gokudera está apoyado en una de las paredes del dormitorio mirando asesinamente el inocente objeto _king size._ Lambo desvía la mirada del italiano, obligándose a caminar hasta su maleta en busca de ropa (recién se fija que está semidesnudo).

—Hay espacio para los dos —dice sin procesar bien sus palabras, hasta que siente la abrasadora mirada de enojo de Gokudera sobre él (no precisamente en su rostro) —. Espera, yo no…

—¿Estás insinuando que compartamos _cama_? —La mera insinuación de juntarlo a él y al Guardián del Rayo en una misma cama no le da ideas que ayuden a mantenerse lo justamente lejos del muchacho.

—Dije que no…

—Feh, y una mierda. Me largo de aquí — dice el mayor alejándose del dormitorio a paso firme. Lambo por poco deja caer su toalla de la impresión.

—Aguarda un minuto. ¿Estás _huyendo_?

Hayato se da media vuelta para encarar al muchacho con tal ferocidad en su mirada que hasta una hydra hubiera salido espantada de allí, con una dinamita en mano y una caja en otra.

—Ni siquiera intentes repetirlo nuevo. Por tu bien.

Lambo traga espesamente saliva.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —responde el otro.

El joven Bovino arruga levemente el ceño, claro que le incumbe.

—Claro que me…

—Estamos aquí por negocios. Que no se te olvide, mientras tanto lo que haga o deje de hacer no será tu problema, lo mismo va para mí contigo —contrarresta ácidamente el Guardián de la Tormenta.

—Tsuna nos pidió que nos llevásemos bien.

El mayor detiene sus pasos a mitad del camino, mirándole por encima del hombro.

—Lo sé.

Y como ninguno dice otra palabra, el hombre de cabellos plateados sale de la habitación dejando sólo al joven moreno en el 275.

Agradeciendo seguir vivo, y vivir para contar… No, Gokudera será capaz de usar su piel como tapete si llega a contar algo de esta visita. Menos si aquello cuenta con una cama para ambos.

Se viste pausadamente tras sacar su ropa cuidadosamente doblada y pulcra, a él le gusta vestirse bien, le gusta sentir que está bien. Ya listo, se deja caer en la cama, notando la estupenda suavidad de esta, no hace ruidos y es perfecta para…

Percatándose por el camino en que van sus pensamientos, se levanta como resorte, aún no quiere que la noche se cierna sobre ellos. Rascándose la nuca, comprueba la hora en su reloj de pulsera: quedan algunas horas para que caiga la noche, y las farolas de las calles están comenzando a iluminarse, dando un lindo espectáculo en naranja.

Chasquea la lengua, si se queda allí se volvería loco a cada minuto, así que aprovechando su 'mayoría de edad', toma una copia de la llave de la habitación para ir a buscar un buen lugar para distraerse.

Al abrir la puerta, se encuentra frente a frente con un asistente que parece ser el mismo Botones que debía ayudarlos hasta llegar a la habitación. El muchacho, que no parece tener más de veinte años, le sonríe con el puño en alto, a medio camino de tocar la puerta. Habla en inglés fluido, pero con un acento levemente diferente al resto de los que el Bovino ha escuchado desde que llegó hasta ese país.

—Buenas tardes, señor…

—Lambo — responde el moreno, el asistente le da una sonrisa amable.

—Vine a comprobar si está todo bien, señor Lambo —continúa —Hace un momento vi a su acompañante salir apresuradamente, temí que no estuviera a gusto.

El Guardián del Rayo bufa exasperado antes de responder.

—Descuida, él _**es**_ así.

—Se ve que tiene un buen hermano —sonríe el muchacho. Lambo casi sufre de un colapso cerebral allí mismo de la impresión, y observa al otro como si estuviera loco o ciego.

—¿E-Eh?

—¿No lo son? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño levemente, desconcertado—. Tienen los mismos ojos.

—Oh, sí. Sí —miente Lambo, siguiendo la corriente. Es mucho mejor que crean que son parientes antes que…—. Lo somos. Disculpa, pero voy saliendo.

El joven sonrió.

—Lo siento, no quise entretenerle. Nicholas a su servicio. —Se despide—. Que tenga buena noche.

—Buena noche.

Lambo se aleja a paso calmo, aunque ansioso, hasta perderse en la esquina con rumbo al ascensor, en todo el camino pudo sentir los negros ojos de Nicholas sobre él, no su espalda, si no que **él**.

Definitivamente, a Lambo no le gusta Estados Unidos.

Él no conoce Chicago, ni por donde. Al salir del Hotel sólo se aventura entre las calles abarrotadas de gente, el oscuro cielo anuncia una noche sin luna en la que es fácil perderse para el turista despistado.

Como el Guardián del Rayo.

No sabe cuánto se ha alejado de la residencia, pero sabe que lo suficiente para haber perdido de vista al menos la gigantesca e iluminada plaza _Millenium Park._ De hecho, las avenidas desaparecieron hace un rato, haciendo las calles más estrechas y menos iluminadas. Sabe que es hora de maldecir su suerte cuando se tiene que quitar de encima a una dama que le quiso ofrecer sus encantos (que luego podría jurar que tenía voz demasiado grave).

Hasta que recuerda al bobo de Gokudera y un tic aparece en su ceja, si él había salido a divertirse, él también tiene ese derecho.

La música de un local cercano le llama la atención, con luces de colores y grandes letras de _"Bar". _Tal vez si hubiera sido por tomar alcohol, se queda en el Hotel, pero ya que se encuentra allí, apresura sus pasos hasta entrar, con los oídos pitándole por la música tan alta y el olor a cigarrillo impregnado en el ambiente.

Lo siguiente que su mente logra procesar, es ser apresado contra una pared por un par de labios demandantes y un cuerpo fornido.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Gokudera no se acostumbra a emborracharse, quizá se tambalea un poco y habla atropellado, pero definitivamente aún recuerda quién es y de que color es su ropa interior. Salir a beber no fue la decisión más madura, pero entre más alejado de esa estúpida vaca, mejor. Así fue como llegó a los oscuros e indecorosamente concurridos barrios de Chicago.

Mira la hora en su reloj, las 1:00am, maldición, a las 9:00am tienen la reunión en otro Hotel con Marcone.

Ahora él intenta llegar al Fairmont Hotel con sus medios, pero no tiene miedo, él es un hombre fuerte y pobrecito del que intente hacerle algo. Si bien dejó que su mente nadara en licor, la rabia sigue allí.

_¿Que le importa? _Ese mocoso no tiene idea de nada.

Sus pensamientos giran en torno al muchacho, para gran fastidio suyo. Si él salió de esa habitación era para justamente sacárselo un rato de su cabeza, porque bastante ha interrumpido desde que llegaron –o antes- a Chicago.

Una bulla cercana le lleva de vuelta a la realidad, para él un tanto distorsionada por el etanol, y enfocando su vista se percata que proviene desde un local cercano. Bah, alguna juerga deben tener los adolescentes estadounidenses, son tan alocados.

Pero le sorprende, o en realidad: no mucho, que sea desde un Bar iluminado por fluorescentes letras coloridas. Mas eso no es lo especial, allí se encuentra una cantidad regular de hombres… no bebiendo, algunos sí, pero la mayoría estaba besándose, quitándose la ropa entre ellos o algunos más atrevidos ocupados en un rincón.

Y si su corazón había saltado de la impresión, con lo siguiente que ve por poco se le salen los ojos. Una inconfundible y esbelta figura siendo apresada contra la ventana que da justo al frente donde está él, esa melena oscura y ondulada… es imposible. Con paso tambaleante, pero siempre digno, se encamina hacia el interior (que resultó ser mucho peor de la primera imagen que tuvo de ese lugar) en busca de ese perfil que acaba de ver.

Y no tardó en encontrarle.

Lambo ya había perdido su chaqueta durante el manoseo, y su camisa se ve a punto de correr la misma suerte. Hace vanos intentos de separarse, pero el sujeto es al menos el doble de masa muscular que él, el joven Bovino se siente mareado, y eso que ni siquiera alcanzó a probar un poco de licor.

Desde su lugar, sólo pasan algunos segundos para que Gokudera reaccione y se lance contra el pervertido rubio que en esos momentos intenta averiguar cómo desabrochar la hebilla del cinturón en los pantalones del menor.

Al menos cinco parejas detienen sus juegos para fijarse en el pleito que se da origen allí. El rubio, que al parecer tiene unos 28-30 años, se sujeta la barbilla en ademán de dolor, mirando confundido a un colérico Hayato a un lado del morenito tan sexy que vio entrar hace un rato.

Ellos están en esa ciudad por asuntos mayores, y el muy tarado se pone a… a… divertirse _así_. (De verdad que intentó no ir por la razón más obvia de su enojo).

—¡Oye, hombre, aprende a compartir! Al menos a esperar. Esa es _mí_ presa. Aún no llegamos a la mejor parte.

En tan sólo una milésima el Guardián de la Tormenta tiene cuatro dinamitas en su mano, encendedor en la otra. La cara del estadounidense se desfigura con ese simple movimiento que su cerebro no logró procesar en el debido momento, siendo despedido por una ventana en medio de una explosión.

—Vuelve a decir eso y me encargo de usar tu carne como abono para plantas carnívoras — gruñe el italiano mayor.

A su lado, un silencioso y sonrojado Lambo le mira atónito. Ese mismo Guardián gruñón le había dicho en el dormitorio que no es de propia incumbencia meterse en los asuntos del otro, y allí se encuentra, frente a él y acabándole de patear el trasero al idiota que casi le hace suyo.

—Nos vamos — Gokudera le espabila tomándole de un brazo para salir a rastras de ese establecimiento, uno casi ebrio y el otro casi violado, una mala combinación. Lambo no se opone y se deja llevar hasta el exterior, donde los hombres que quedan lúcidos no tardan en gritarles.

—¡Ahora venía mi turno!

—¡Te lo quieres dejar para ti solo, con lo bueno que está!

—_¡Rawr! _Italianos.

—¿Quieren que les de mi número?

Y así cada grito más colorido que el anterior, y cada vez más descarado se alejan hasta que logran dejar de escucharlos, y ninguno habla. Llega el momento en que Hayato pierde la lucidez que obtuvo unos minutos atrás en el Bar, tambaleándose y siendo Lambo el que lo sujete contra su hombro, poniéndole una mano en torno a su cintura.

El menor se siente nervioso, nunca antes ha competido contra un Gokudera ebrio y no quiere que esa sea su primera vez, además, el varonil perfume (más allá del olor a tragos) logra atontarlo en su camino de búsqueda del Hotel.

Sacude su cabeza rápidamente, cree que ese infructuoso paseo en ese Bar le alteró en más de un sentido. Menos mal que Gokudera no se percata de lo tenso que está él.

A lo lejos observa las anaranjadas luces del Millenium Park, contento por esto, apresura más el paso con el peso de Hayato sobre él, inconscientemente su brazo hace más presión en torno al italiano, atrayendo su atención sobre él.

—¿Pero qué mierda estabas haciendo en ese lugar, Vaca Estúpida? —logra decir con algunas palabras atropelladas, y entre la oscuridad Lambo logra apreciar un indescifrable brillo en los ojos de su compañero.

—M-Me perdí.

Gokudera parece procesar las palabras antes de estallar en sonoras carcajadas, donde sólo ellos eran los testigos. Por poco ambos casi se caen, ahora el Bovino apoya ambos brazos en torno al mayor para que no se estampara contra el asfalto.

—Por algo eres un tonto —se burla en su cara, provocando que el rostro de Lambo se ruborice de la vergüenza, para cuando Hayato se calma lo suficiente, agrega un poco más serio—, pero esos tipos tienen razón.

El menor le mira sin comprender.

Sin despegar los ojos de esos jóvenes iris verdes, el Guardián de la Tormenta acerca muy lentamente su rostro hacia el de Lambo, sintiendo como el joven tiembla bajo su cuerpo, una mano se enreda en el cabello, sintiendo la ligereza de las hebras. Sus alientos se entremezclan y el moreno debe humedecer sus labios, ansioso.

A unos milímetros del contacto, Gokudera habla de nuevo.

—Volvamos antes de que me arrepienta de algo.

Con el corazón latiendo a mil, y con un lindo color granate en las mejillas, Lambo espabila tras el espeso ambiente que se había formado en torno a ellos. Reanuda el paso con un silencioso Hayato a los hombros, sintiendo como a cada paso su mente se pierde más entre cada pensamiento.

**TBC**...

* * *

Si aún estan vivos, os admiro. De verdad *le da helado de chocolate a cada uno*, un comentario me haría feliz ;_;.

**Notas**: Fue cómico buscar información de USA y su relación respecto a la homosexualidad, teniendo como Chicago a una de las ciudades con muchos _Gay Bars_ buenos (Información otorgada por Google). Y oh, chicos, les dejaré el link del Hotel que usé para este fic :D (¿qué? ¿creyeron que me lo había sacado por arte de magia?): http : / www . fairmont . com / chicago / Photos / propertyvrx . htm (quiten espacios). Si se dirigen a "Rooms" en Grand Suite verán la habitación de los Vongola.

Bueno, es todo :). Gracias por leer *hearts*.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, no obtengo beneficio momentario por esto. Mi Musa es la que más se divierte, créanlo.

**Tabla**: Helados.  
**Prompt**: Tiramisú.

**Notas**: Y bien... acá termina. No me agrada el final, mi Musa no cooperó en su escritura y quería terminara como fuera. Y sí, en esta parte se observa la conexión al otro fandom (Dresden Files), explicada en el contenido.

Enjoy :).

* * *

La entrada al Hotel fue menos caótica de lo que Lambo creyó en un momento, los guardias se hicieron a un lado justo cuando le mostró las credenciales de ambos, como acostumbrados a que escenas de ese estilo ocurriesen.

Atravesando el lobby, el Bovino observa de reojo la penetrante mirada de Nicholas en ellos, sonriéndoles enigmáticamente, y con un escalofrío en su espina dorsal apresura el camino hasta el ascensor. Al menos el Smoking Bomb ya no insistía en jugar a las manos traviesas, como hace una cuadra antes de llegar a Fairmont.

Por suerte el 275 queda a mitad de lo que es la torre del edificio, por lo que fue relativamente corto el ascenso, y agradecido de la hora y de los pasillos vacíos, se apresura en acercarse hasta la puerta que les corresponde, pero a tres puertas de su objetivo, una linda señorita sale de su habitación, quedándose mirándolos fijamente antes de sonreír pícara.

Lambo se ruboriza inconscientemente, mirándose a sí mismo y a su compañero, y realmente sus vestimentas desarregladas, el olor a tabaco y alcohol parecen gritar de _otros_ asuntos.

Al pasar por su lado, la muchacha le susurra con un marcado acento francés:

—Descuiden, las habitaciones son a prueba de ruidos. _Amusez-vous~! (¡__diviértanse!__)_

Y se retira a pasos aireados y juveniles, dejando a un perplejo Lambo en medio del pasillo.

¿Qué demonios fue eso? No, algo es más importante:

¿Qué quiso decir esa loca?

Pero siente que no quiere saberlo a fondo, ya se hace una idea y no son alentadoras. Con los nudillos temblorosos sostiene la llave para abrir la puerta, cerrándose al mundo en la intimidad de la habitación (que más parece un departamento todo equipado). A tientas enciende la luz, encontrando todo tal y como lo dejó antes de salir, en su hombro puede sentir el cálido aliento de Gokudera, llegándole a hacer cosquillas, el hombre en ese momento se encuentra en el limbo del sueño y la conciencia.

Lo recuesta sobre la cama al llegar a la alcoba, la quita los zapatos y se percata que es imposible taparlo con las mantas. Bufando de fastidio, deja la habitación a oscuras y se recuesta a un lado de Hayato, no sin antes despojarse del exceso de ropa, cayendo en el mundo de los sueños sin demora, ese día ha sido intenso en todos los sentidos.

Y no puede evitar pensar, antes de dormir, que en sólo un día el Estupidera le ha sorprendido en más de una forma.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Gokudera despierta de golpe, en un salto por apagar el ruidoso despertador que anuncia las 7:00am siente un bulto bajo su peso, muy bien apegado a su cuerpo. Casi con miedo baja la mirada hasta encontrarse con una mata rebelde de cabello azabache a la altura de su mentón, haciéndole cosquillas. Lambo aún duerme bien agarrado a él, de forma inconsciente, ajeno al pronto ataque cardíaco de su acompañante.

Al menos ambos siguen vestidos, se alivia… aunque no tanto. Lo peor es que él mismo tiene sostenido al durmiente muchacho entre sus brazos, y las piernas de ambos se encuentran entrelazadas.

Si alguien los viera…

Espabilando de una buena vez, y sin despertar a Lambo, apaga el pitido molesto de la alarma. Y un tono verde azulado se instala en su rostro, acordándose que esa noche él salió a beber y tuvo que rescatar a Lambo antes de que lo obligaran a participar en una orgía entre hombres.

Gokudera suele beber, a veces queda ebrio, pero siempre recuerda de lo que hace. Y se pregunta qué lo impulsó a hacer tal locura, incluso puede proyectar en su mente la imagen estupefacta de Lambo de ese momento. Y está casi, casi seguro que él tiene un mejor recuerdo de lo que pasó anoche.

Levanta cuidadosamente su mano para acariciar esa parte del rostro del joven que hace unas horas se negó a probar, mas a sólo unos centímetros la retiró como si le hubiera dado la corriente, se está dejando llevar por estúpidos impulsos. Y además, si no se apresuran llegarán tarde a la reunión.

No han pasado veinticuatro horas en Chicago, y ya se está dejando llevar.

Se levanta de la cama con dirección al baño, sin mirar hacia atrás. Ahora es él quien la necesita urgente.

Pasados unos minutos, en el dormitorio, Lambo abre los ojos cuando el agua de la ducha se deja escuchar en el lugar. Se pasa una mano por su cabeza, desordenando sus cabellos, y le da a la puerta una mirada fatídica acompañada de un:

—Cobarde.

Y él también se prepara para estar presentable. Sólo le queda a él, y a Gokudera, guardar apariencias durante las próximas horas.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

.

.

.

John Marcone es, sin duda, alguien de respeto. No en balde es el mayor mafioso de Chicago, pero hay algo en él… algo que a Gokudera le dice que ese tipo no es para andar con juegos. Frente a él un par de ojos verdes, fríos e igualmente corteses le miran fijamente al otro lado del gran escritorio.

Detrás de él, inseparable, el guardaespaldas Hendricks se mantiene callado, imponiendo su cuerpo de matón ante la visita, que no es más que un joven que no debe tener más de 18 años y un tipo de cabello anciano.

—Me alegra haber reiniciado negocios con ustedes, señores. —dice Marcone —Pero me hubiera gustado ver personalmente al señor Tsunayoshi.

Gokudera asiente seriamente, en su mano están los documentos que debe guardar, ya firmados.

—Fue un lamentable percance que el Décimo no pudiera venir, por eso me envió a mí, su Mano Derecha y su Guardián del Rayo.

—Ya veo, realmente me intriga el que su Jefe tenga a personas tan jóvenes bajo su cargo. —Marcone entrelaza sus dedos en actitud seria, mirando a Lambo.

Ese fue el turno del joven Bovino hablar en aquella visita.

—Sabemos acerca de los peligros de los que hay que atenerse, señor Marcone. No somos niños. —_Ah, quien lo dice…_

—Muy bien, no quiero seguir entreteniéndolos, caballeros. —John da por finalizada aquella extensa reunión. Gokudera observa brevemente la ventana de la habitación, se han pasado casi todo el día allí, está atardeciendo.

Menos mal que esa visita sería breve.

Los dos Vongolas asienten en despedida, saliendo de la habitación en la que se encuentra el principal proveedor de artillería para el CEDEF de la Familia, negocio que se había visto obstaculizado durante el tiempo que Byakuran estaba en su apogeo de persecución a los Vongola y aliados. Y por la misma razón Gokudera sabe que es de cuidarse ese tipo, ya que los Millefiore no lograron eliminar a tan poderoso aliado de la Familia.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Allá arriba, en el tejado, alguien… o _algo_ custodia los movimientos de los dos extranjeros. Entre las sombras, de apariencia humanoide y con una sonrisa macabra espera a que su momento llegue, por fin, pronto tendría todas las cartas en mano.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

.

.

.

En el mismo auto que los fue a recoger al aeropuerto el día anterior, ahora se movilizan hasta la entrada de Fairmont Hotel, cada uno en el extremo del asiento compartido mirando por las ventanas la vista de la ciudad dentro de un globo de silencio incómodo. Lambo no sabe como relacionar la extraña actitud de anoche y de la mañana en el italiano mayor, simplemente le desconcierta como puede ser tan… bipolar. Y se supone que el revolucionado hormonalmente es él, no su compañero de veinticinco.

Aprovechando la privacidad del lujoso automóvil, y que el chofer está a, literalmente, varios pares de metros más adelante de ellos, rompe el incómodo silencio con voz ligeramente rasposa.

—Lo que pasó anoche…

Gokudera tensa –aún más- sus cuadrados hombros, por supuesto, ese mocoso recuerda todo ese bochorno.

(Ni que hubieran hecho mucho, dicho sea de paso).

—Anoche **nada** pasó. —Y es verdad, ambos no deben "lamentar" circunstancias mayores, porque todo quedó en el típico 'casi'. Casi lo besa, casi pierde su cabeza, metafóricamente hablando, y, realmente, casi se arrepiente de todo.

—Bien, eso quería decir —gruñe el menor, y Hayato pone los ojos en blanco. Vaca Estúpida, de verdad que no tiene idea de nada. La diferencia en ambos es tremenda, ¿cuántos años? ¿Diez? De pronto se siente un bastardo por desear a tal muchacho de piel morena y de ojos parecidos a los suyos.

Le mira por el rabillo de ojo frunciendo los labios, allí ve el problema que trae Lambo: no demuestra su edad, sino que mucho más.

Tal vez… si diera la oportunidad…

Agh. Debe de estar enfermo, o el aire de Chicago le ha trastocado la mente.

Antes de que Lambo lograra abrir la puerta luego que el vehículo se estacionara frente a la entrada del Hotel, Gokudera le jala de la solapa de su pulcra camisa hacia sí, sorprendiendo al menor con tan simple movimiento. Los ojos del mayor se ven más oscuros de lo usual, y no precisamente por el efecto de los vidrios polarizados, enfrentando al par más joven a escasos centímetros. El corazón de Lambo bombea a toda velocidad.

—Aún eres un mocoso. —El cálido aliento de Gokudera le golpea suavemente en sus labios.

—¿Y qué? —La mera esencia de Hayato es abrumadora, más aún a tal cercanía, Lambo se siente a punto del colapso cerebral, pero aún así no se deja amedrentar.

—Entonces… ¿no te molesta?

—¿Debería?

Gokudera sonríe para sí y acorta más la distancia entre ambos, llegando a simplemente rozar los labios del menor sin llegar a poseerlos, y en el momento que Lambo cree que lo va a besar, el otro le vuelve a sorprender cambiando repentinamente el ambiente que se ha creado.

—Vamos a comer.

El Bovino parpadea confundido, el otro ni se inmuta ni cambia su posición.

—¿Qué?

—Eso, tengo hambre —dice el mayor, soltándole la camisa y volviendo a su posición original—. Desde que hemos llegado no he tenido una sola comida decente.

De verdad, Lambo está incrédulo. Alucinado con la facilidad que tiene el Smoking Bomb para desarmarle y luego cambiar de tema tan campante, como si nada.

—¿Me estás invitando a comer? ¿Quién demonios eres tú y que hiciste con mi compañero?

—Puedes tomarlo como quieras, estoy hambriento —gruñe el mayor, levantando una ceja expectante—. ¿Me acompañas o no?

Y Lambo sonríe de lado, en un acto tan natural (y sensual) que Gokudera se pregunta si realmente está haciendo lo correcto o no.

—Por supuesto.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Durante todo el tiempo que se mantienen en el _Aria Restaurant_, sólo alguien con un ojo muy crítico ve más allá de una simple comida de colegas, compañeros de trabajo o simplemente, de amigos. El ambiente que se respira no es tenso, pero tampoco es el más relajado del mundo; hay algo en el aire que lo hace… inusual. Lambo come distraídamente de su plato, con la cabeza tan llena de preguntas que a Gokudera no le pasa desapercibido. Exhala aire resignadamente, relajando sus hombros que aún los tiene tensos.

Claro que sería mucho más fácil relajar el ambiente si al menos las otras personas y parejas almorzando en ese mismo lugar no les mirasen con reprobación, cuchicheando y negando con la cabeza, sólo por ver a dos varones comiendo juntos en algo que bien podría ser una reunión de trabajo. Gokudera gruñe internamente lanzándole una mirada asesina a una señora que pasó su lado con mueca de desagrado, y enfoca su vista en el joven distraído al frente suyo.

—Estás dudando.

Lambo aparta la mirada de la decoración del piso para mirar con ambas cejas alzadas a su compañero.

—¿Perdón?

—Tú. Ahora; te estás preguntando qué demonios estamos haciendo.

El menor enarcó una ceja antes de responder sarcásticamente.

—Estamos comiendo, genio —comenta con la mayor obviedad del mundo, y poco le falta a Hayato para hacerlo explotar con una de sus dinamitas, y usando del poco autocontrol que le queda se abstiene a encender la llama de su anillo y abrir una caja de arma allí mismo.

—Olvídalo, por eso odio a mocosos. —Gokudera bebe de un solo trago el vino que le queda en su copa, si bien anoche se dio una buena alcoholizada, no fue suficiente para dejarle una resaca. Se levanta dejando su plato a medio terminar, con el ceño fruncido ante la incrédula mirada de Lambo.

—¡Espera! — exclama quizá muy alto, porque algunas personas de alrededor se les quedan viendo, incómodo se revuelve en el asiento, avergonzado con un leve rosa en sus mejillas.

Y Gokudera gruñe sentándose de nuevo, mirándolo. Si se vuelve a sonrojar así…

—¿Qué?

—Es raro —musita despacio el Bovino, tanto así que Hayato tuvo que hacer esfuerzo para escucharlo.

—¿Qué?

Lambo le mira con gesto hastiado.

—Otro _'Qué'_ y realmente confirmaré que eres un retrasado.

Muy bien, otro insulto más y le mete un cartucho por donde le duele al mocoso ese. Gokudera siente tic nervioso en su ojo derecho, pero deja que el joven continúe.

—Esto. Estar acá, no deja de ser extraño. Hace una semana nos estábamos arrojando los platos en medio del comedor, y hace un mes entre los dos destruimos la mitad de la Mansión; yo escapando de tus dinamitas y tú con tus explosiones. Y hasta hace unas horas teníamos… tenemos repulsión hacia el otro, es extraño.

El italiano mayor se calma, y le mira comprendiéndolo, para él también es bastante raro.

—…Y aquí estamos almorzando como si nunca nos hubiéramos llevado mal —finaliza por el moreno—. También lo siento como de otro mundo.

Oh, así que es mutuo.

Lambo se relaja soltando una juvenil risa, aligerando el ambiente. Y Hayato casi, casi sonríe, la Vaca Estúpida no es tan molesta después de todo…

—Señores, ¿qué les sirvo de postre? —Un mesero de edad madura les interrumpe, levantando los cubiertos y vajillas usadas en la mesa. Gokudera se repliega en su asiento, dado que inconscientemente se había inclinado hacia el menor en algún minuto del almuerzo, Lambo bebe un poco de su propia copa.

—Tiramisú helado.

Esas simples palabras hacen que el Bovino por poco se atragante con el líquido oscuro y casi suelte la copa, tosiendo quizá exageradamente, levemente ruborizado. Hayato se abstiene de hacer algún comentario sarcástico que haría avergonzar –más- al muchacho.

—S-Sí, también yo.

—Muy bien —acata el hombre, luego de anotar en su libreta mira brevemente a Lambo saliéndose de su estricto protocolo de servicio—. ¿Cuántos años tiene, joven? Para andar bebiendo vino…

Y mira suspicazmente a Gokudera, quien enarca una ceja como retándolo a que diga algo.

—Tengo diecinueve —responde Lambo.

—Si no es molestia, ¿puedo ver su credencial? Es por orden del establecimiento que-

Se detiene cuando el muchacho moreno le muestra el dichoso documento, acreditando su mayoría de edad, y el joven le mira con aburrimiento.

—Muy bien, señores. En un momento viene el servicio —dice entre dientes el mesero, retirándose. Cuando él se encuentra lejos del alcance auditivo de los dos italianos, Lambo habla.

—¿Qué fue eso?

Gokudera se encoge de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Yanquis.

El postre no tarda en llegar, esta vez servido por otro mesero más joven, quien les desea buen apetito antes de marcharse. Lambo se queda mirando su porción; que consiste en un bolo de helado adornado con menta, en el centro una porción de la típica receta de su tierra, rulos de chocolate y el plato decorado con líneas de caramelo en salsa.

Todo un manjar. No tarda en degustar el postre para caer al cielo, de veras se hubiera sentido más niño si el sutil significado que trae consigo el Tiramisú no le golpea su cabeza.

Gokudera sonríe tras su cuchara, por supuesto que él también conoce esa historia. La explosión de chocolate y café es algo que pocas veces se ha permitido probar, ese día ha sido una excepción y tiene la leve sospecha que valdrá la pena.

En el momento que va a comentar algo de llamar al Jefe para anunciarles que aún están vivos, otra cosa llama poderosamente su atención. Una joven, aparentemente de más de veinte años, tomada del brazo del que quizá es su novio, pasa cerca de ellos, mirándolos con una simpática expresión en el rostro, que igualmente no deja de ser un tanto… ¿pervertida?

Lo peor viene cuando la joven mueve una mano saludando a su compañero con un contento "_Bonjour!_", siguiendo de largo con su pareja, quien ni siquiera se ha inmutado por el comportamiento de ella.

Ahora sus ojos recaen en el Lambo levantando su mano de una forma un tanto abochornada. Enarca ambas cejas, sintiendo algo levemente parecido a lo que le golpeó cuando vio a su compañero en ese Bar.

—¿Una amiga?

Ahora es el turno de Lambo para sorprenderse, pasa sus ojos rápidamente por el rostro de su compañero antes de esquivar la vista.

—Larga historia. Y no es mi amiga, ni siquiera la conozco. Y… ¿qué mierda andas preguntando?

—Sólo decía.

Ambos saborean el dulce postre sin nada más que agregar, cada uno por sus pensamientos, es un ambiente en el que no están acostumbrados, es decir, si alguien los viera en ese momento de inmediato pensaría que son impostores por no estar rompiéndose algún hueso o lanzando bombas. Al terminar, Lambo se queda mirando el plato vacío, claramente con la mente dispersa en otros asuntos.

—¿Y ahora qué, _Estupidera_? —pregunta, añadiendo su familiar insulto hacia él por costumbre.

Y, realmente, Hayato se abstiene en soltar las primeras palabras que se le vinieron a la cabeza, mordiéndose la lengua antes de responder.

—Debo ir a entregar el reporte de la misión al Décimo.

Lambo se ríe levemente, de verdad que Tsuna debe estar con los nervios crispados seguramente pensando que ambos están hechos pedacitos. Asiente diciendo un "_Anda, que yo subo luego_", siguiendo con la mirada como la alta figura de Gokudera se aleja con dirección al lobby para llegar al ascensor hasta que desaparece de su vista.

Se acomoda en su asiento, tomando ese momento a solas para meditar lo que ha sido ese día en que…

—_BONJOUR!_

Salta en su lugar al mismo tiempo que sus vellos se erizan por el susto, al frente suyo está esa chica loca que le saludó, sonriente. Es menudita, del tipo de persona que al perecer es peligrosa que consuma azúcar y cafeína al mismo tiempo, pero no tiene pupilas dilatadas que le indiquen que se estuvo drogando con chocolates o algo.

—Hola, señorita —responde con cautela.

—¡Ay~! Tienes un acento adorable, ¿vienen de Italia?

Y al usar el plural, Lambo supo que también incluye a Gokudera.

—Sí, muchas gracias —sonríe cortésmente.

—Disculpa mi rudeza de la noche pasada, soy Deborah.

—Lambo. No pasa nada… —responde él, y la muchacha extiende su mano jovialmente, siendo estrechada por el joven moreno.

—Me emocioné cuando los vi juntos, tengo entendido que por acá no son muy bien vistas las parejas homosexuales_. Ah~,_ no como en mi hogar, mi novio igual está feliz por ustedes.

Por segunda vez en la noche, Lambo se atraganta de la impresión, esta vez con un intenso carmín en las mejillas.

—Se equivoca, no somos…

—¿Pareja? —La joven arruga el ceño—. Pero si anoche estaban tan juntitos, y mientras comían se daban unas miraditas que…

Lambo la mira como si de pronto le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza, ¡esa tipa tiene complejo de Voyeur!

—Sólo somos compañeros de trabajo.

—Anda… y yo soy introvertida —se ríe cantarina, como si conociera al muchacho de toda la vida.

—Es… complicado —definir la situación actual con el Smoking Bomb para él resulta ser imposible, es una relación bastante apache. Una fuerte vibración en su pierna le hace respingar en su asiento, tomado por sorpresa bajando la vista hacia su pantalón. Deborah le mira curiosa.

¡Ese es al aparato de alarma! Algo ha sucedido. La mirada de Lambo cambia, y antes de levantarse Deborah le vuelve a detener descaradamente.

—¿Te excitaste?

—¡¿Qué? ¡**No**! —chilla Lambo avergonzado, siendo víctima de la desfachatez de la muchacha. —. T-Tengo que irme, lo siento.

Se va rápidamente del lugar, y a mitad de su camino vuelve a escuchar a la joven gritar sin pudor alguno "¡_A por él, tigre_!", haciendo que más de un comensal volteara la vista hacia él, avergonzándolo. ¡Franceses!

En menos de dos minutos ya está escaleras arriba, un método mucho más eficiente que el ascensor en esos momentos, demorándose relativamente poco en subir los pisos que corresponden. Toquetea su bolsillo en busca de alguna caja de urgencia, y no tarda en encontrarla, puede que la necesite.

Abre la puerta de emergencia correspondiente al piso, y al doblar la esquina lo que ve no le gusta _nada_.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

_Momentos antes._

Gokudera camina despreocupadamente, no como hace unas buenas horas, por el pasillo del piso, en camino al número 275. Se siente un poco más tranquilo a como llegó, y ahora debe reportar lo exitosa de la misión a su Décimo, además de hacerle saber que tanto él como Lambo están de una pieza y sin daños producidos entre ellos. E internamente, también sabe que le alegrará enterarse que no han destruido el Hotel.

Se detiene al doblar la esquina del pasillo, la única persona allí es una figura desconocida para él, puesto que no conoce al personal del establecimiento. Mucho menos a ese tipo con uniforme que en su pecho reza una placa "Fairmont". Nicholas levanta la cabeza, destapando su oscura mirada, sonriendo de lado.

—Lo estaba esperando, señor Gokudera Hayato.

El italiano tensa todos los músculos de su espalda, no le gusta para nada el aura que despide ese tipo alrededor de él, ALGO tiene que no le gusta. Además, la forma en que mencionó su nombre fue como si le hubiera abofeteado a la distancia.

—¿Quién rayos eres tú?

—Le bastará conocerme como Nicholas, tengo algo para usted —sonríe, algo que debería ser inocente, pero está cargado de malicia. Levanta su mano sosteniendo una llave de plata que a Hayato se le hace familiar.

Introduciendo las manos a sus bolsillos descubre que el ejemplar suyo ha desaparecido, le lanza una fatal mirada al tipo raro ese. Camina cautelosamente hacia el joven, en caso de que haga movimientos sospechosos, mas el Botones continua sonriendo con la mano alzada. Con un suave tintineo, las llaves caen en la palma estirada de Gokudera.

—Gracias.

—No hay de que.

Hayato abre la puerta cuidadosamente, y antes de dar el primer paso hacia dentro la voz de Nicholas le detiene.

—Me pregunto qué dirá el señor John Marcone al saber que acaba de hacer negocios con un pedófilo.

Se queda estático en el umbral de la puerta, ¿qué carajo acabar de decir? No tarda en voltearse bruscamente encontrándose con los enigmáticos ojos de Nicholas, quien sonríe burlón.

—No tengo idea de quién o qué estás hablando.

—Gokudera Hayato, veinticinco años. Guardián Vongola de la Tormenta, Mano Derecha del Décimo Jefe. Nacido un Nueve de Septiembre con sangre tipo B. ¿Me equivoco?

El movimiento de italiano por sacar una dinamita es detenido por la mano alzada del muchacho.

—Bovino Lambo, quince años. Guardián Vongola del Rayo, propietario de la legendaria bazooka de los diez años. Nacido un Veintiocho de Mayo con sangre tipo A. ¿De verdad que no sabes de qué estoy hablando?

La alarmante cantidad de información que maneja ese tipo alerta todos los poros del Smoking Bomb, pero no deja que alguna emoción cruce por su rostro, aún a la defensiva contesta.

—No tienes pruebas.

Esta vez, Nicholas ensancha su sonrisa, alertando a Gokudera.

—Claro que las tengo —enseña un sobre blanco, sin nada escrito en su exterior. De ahí extrae una particular cantidad de fotografías de altísima calidad. Fotos en las que aparece él y Lambo, no hablando, precisamente; cada una más alarmante (y comprometedora) que la otra—. Estoy segurísimo que no le harán gracia alguna.

En un impulso reflejo por obtener ese peligroso material, enciende al menos cuatro dinamitas sin siquiera medir las consecuencias de sus actos, encendiendo la llama su anillo también. Al milisegundo siguiente mueve la mano para arrojar y atacar con sus municiones… cortadas a la mitad.

Frente a él Nicholas tiene una mano levantada tras hacer un anormal movimiento que él no ha logrado presenciar. Gokudera entrecierra los ojos, preparado para atacar de nuevo.

—¿Para cuál Familia trabajas, maldito?

—¿Familia? Oh, no. Temo es algo totalmente diferente, no pertenezco a la Mafia ni estoy interesado en entrar a ella.

—¿Entonces?

—Digamos que… para quien trabajo no le conviene que John Marcone tenga aliados tan molestos.

—Maldito…—gruñe, mientras discretamente una mano suya busca una caja arma en su bolsillo—. ¿qué quieres?

—La verdad, es que sí quiero algo a cambio del trabajo —sonríe Nicholas, y en un solo movimiento le golpea en la barbilla e inmovilizándole el brazo, golpeándolo contra la pared del pasillo. Gokudera se sorprende de la fuerza que tiene el tipo—. Pero no por la evidencia, aunque realmente me hubiera gustado estar con el joven Lambo, se ve más apetitoso.

De acuerdo, al menos puede usar su otro brazo para contraatacar, usaría sus queridísimas cajas y haría volar a ese desgraciado que amenaza a la Familia. Rápidamente busca en su bolsillo izquierdo su caja para dejar libre a Uri, que no tarda en encontrar, enciende la llama de su anillo… y se queda estático.

La lengua de Nicholas encuentra sin demora el blanquecino cuello de Hayato, descubriendo un mejor sabor de lo que esperó en un momento; sonríe con la piel expuesta del italiano, rozando sus dientes con la su piel. Gokudera se siente torpe, como si una droga le dejara sin juicio mientras su mente se pierde. Mierda, sea lo que sea ese tipo, le ha tomado con la guardia baja.

Aprovechando que su mano ya se encuentra en el bolsillo, recurre a su otra solución. Sólo espera que esa Vaca Estúpida lleve consigo ese dispositivo.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

_Ahora._

Lambo no se lo piensa dos veces, en ocasiones puede resultar un completo miedoso cuando se ve en apuros, pero diferente es cuando un compañero… alguien de la Familia está en problemas (y si este es Gokudera, por supuesto que luego podría molestarlo por ello). Enciende su llama verde y abre la caja que ha encontrado en bolsillo, una gran bestia, que casi ocupa el espacio del pasillo de lado a lado, aparece frente a él.

—¡Elettrico Cornatta!

Una fuerte descarga eléctrica se deja caer en la habitación, y debido al ángulo y la posición del par en la pared, golpea a Nicholas en la espalda y a un lado del rostro. Los focos del pasillo estallan por efecto del ataque, dejando el sector a oscuras; sin embargo, lo aterrador fue el chillido inhumano que soltó el enemigo.

Gokudera, provisto nuevamente del control de su cuerpo, se aleja rápidamente de… de sea lo que sea Nicholas. Saca a Uri de su caja, que eriza su lomo con dirección a Nicholas, totalmente en alerta.

—Te demoraste, Vaca.

—Estamos a mano, Estupidera.

El insulto en respuesta de Hayato quedó a la mitad de sus pensamientos cuando un nuevo chillido atrapa la atención de ambos, y ambos observan entre el asombro (Gokudera) y el miedo (Lambo) como la figura de Nicholas, iluminada tétricamente por las llamas verdes y rojas, se deforma para dar paso a una criatura totalmente humanoide; más alta y con dos grandes alas de gran envergadura, tanto que se doblan al encontrarse con las paredes del pasillo. Gruñe guturalmente con dirección a ellos dos, con un sector del 'rostro' parcialmente quemado.

De verdad, parece un murciélago gigante.

—¡¿Qué es _**eso**_?

Lambo se asusta, la repentina ola de valentía que sintió al comienzo se ha ido por el drenaje al ver tamaña criatura. Es como ver una película de horror, a punto de que el monstruo les salte encima a comerse sus cerebros.

Su pregunta no ha sido dirigida a alguien en específico, pero gira la cabeza hacia Gokudera… quien tiene los ojos brillantes y la mandíbula semi-abierta.

—¡Y-Yo he oído hablar estas criaturas! —exclama, con la excitación palpitante en su voz—. ¡Jamás había visto una!

De verdad, Lambo se pregunta quién es el mayor allí. A punto de recordarle que esa cosa les quiere cenar, la criatura suelta una risa macabra, deforme y totalmente antinatural. Pero ese ser que antes se veía como un ser humano no es tonto, retrocede dos pasos antes de saltar por la ventana, de paso rompiendo los cristales. Gokudera sale se su ensoñación por la ciencia ficción, no pretende dejar que ese monstruo se salga con la suya.

Con su arma ya puesta en su antebrazo en modo _Cambio Forma_ con Uri, se asoma corriendo a la destrozada ventana. Inclinándose así tanto hacia afuera, buscando a la criatura de la noche, que no tarda en hallar; desde su posición apunta y dispara.

La bestia chilla de dolor al sentir como un ala le es despedazada y consumida en vivas llamas rojas, estrepitosamente cae al duro concreto del suelo, en un área donde los transeúntes brillan por su ausencia. Desde la distancia Gokudera observa como esa deformidad se arrastra por el suelo para esconderse en un callejón, quizá para huir. La Mano Derecha de Tsuna se da media vuelta, corriendo hacia los escalones de emergencia del edificio.

—No perdamos más tiempo.

Lambo asiente, aún impresionado por ser testigo de una metamorfosis salida de una película, y sale tras los pasos de su compañero, devolviendo a Gyuudon a su caja. Por suerte las escaleras son un mecanismo para acortar tiempo, así que en ese caso fue cosa de minutos para que ambos llegasen hacia la avenida.

Hayato dirige la persecución hasta el sector en que vio esconderse a Nicholas, o el ser que se hace llamar así, seguido de Lambo. Al llegar ya no encuentran a la deforme silueta humanoide, sino que de nuevo ha cambiado a ser, simplemente, el Botones que conocieron al llegar al Hotel. Sólo que esta vez los mira con odio desde el suelo, con un brazo mutilado y con el otro agarra fuertemente el sobre blanco.

De verdad, sea quien sea el Jefe de ese tipo, debe ser alguien aterrador para importarle acabar con su encargo aún cuando tiene todas las de perder.

—Acabemos con esto.

Gokudera le apunta nuevamente con su arco, sin inmutarse por la expresión de Nicholas. Dudaría de matarlo si éste fuera realmente un ser humano, pero no lo es, además es un enemigo a la Familia. Cuando tensa su arma, nota que el herido sonríe macabramente.

Tres sonidos inundan al mismo tiempo el ambiente, uno a su espalda y otros dos cayeron, literalmente, del cielo. Dos criaturas igual de horripilantes se posicionan detrás de Nicholas listas para atacar.

—¿_Más_ de estos tipos? ¿Es que nunca se cansan? —pregunta una voz grave, sonando incrédula.

Detrás de Hayato, un Lambo de veinticinco años mira el espectáculo. Si bien está ceñudo, no deja de sonreír, menos aún cuando enfocó su vista en Gokudera (y él casi gira su arma para clavarle la flecha a esa Vaca Lanzada). Pero no dice palabra, el Lambo que él conoce a veces –o casi siempre- puede ser un miedoso e inútil, salvo cuando se trata de la Familia; sin embargo, a sus veinticinco años ha madurado, cambiado y provoca confianza de su poder (a pesar de que en ocasiones sea… atrevido).

—Al parecer tú y mi Yo Pasado están con algunos problemas aquí.

—Tsk.

En el intercambio, Nicholas intenta ocultarse para escapar, pero es detenido por un nuevo rayo fulminante, que pasa rozando a milímetros de su nariz. Lambo sonríe tronando sus nudillos, no han pasado más de doce horas desde que unos igualitos a estos le molestaron.

—Puedes tomarlo como una disculpa —le dice al Guardián Tormenta, refiriéndose a su pequeño _ataque_ en la Mansión, el aludido bufa exasperado—. ¿Listo?

Lo siguiente que se deja caer es la intensa iluminación de llamas rojas y verdes, abarcando toda la extensión de aquel callejón sin concurrencia. Un encuentro del que sólo encontrarían, horas más tarde, tres cadáveres irreconocibles. O _algo_ a lo que les podría llamar cadáveres.

Porque, ¿qué son tres vampiros la para dos excelentes Guardianes Vongola? Nada.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Cualquiera pensaría que a los pocos segundos se armaría un inmenso escándalo por el inusual acontecimiento sobrenatural, especialmente en un centro altamente conocido para la ciudad.

Sin embargo, no fue así. Al parecer esa ciudad no duerme de noche, la juventud se encarga de ello con sus vívidos colores fluorescentes y música en alto volumen que se escuchan a cuadras de distancia. Los dos italianos, ahora con diferencia de edad, no desaprovechan la oportunidad que tienen, regresando al Hotel a los pocos segundos del encuentro.

Una vez dentro en la seguridad de la habitación, Lambo no tarda en abrir la boca, está muy confuso.

—¿Qué demonios acab-?

En menos de un segundo, Gokudera vuelve a sorprender al menor; gira sobre sus talones, encarándolo con el verde más oscuro que el muchacho haya visto en los ojos de Hayato; une sus labios con los de él, descansando una mano directamente en la cadera del muchacho y la otra sujetándole de la barbilla, mano que comenzó a subir gradualmente hacia la nuca cuando Lambo le corresponde, intensificando el beso. Al separarse sólo unos centímetros, el menor le mira con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Eres un… olvídalo.

Gokudera enarca levente una ceja antes de inclinar su cabeza sobre el cuello de Lambo, y rozando la suave piel con sus labios murmura.

—No te quejes.

Lambo suspira, exponiendo más su cuello (y ni se da cuenta que unos hábiles dedos desabotonan su camisa).

—No lo hago. Hmmm…—ahora siente como la prenda se abre y Gokudera le acaricia la morena piel del vientre—. ¿Y ahora qué, Estupidera?

Al aludido la brillan los ojos anunciando la tormenta. Furiosa. Candente. Imparable.

—Tengo más de una idea, Vaca Estúpida —y antes de dejarlo hablar, de nuevo ataca la juvenil cavidad, con más demanda que antes (y con mucha mejor respuesta por parte de Lambo); empujándolo, sin interrumpir el intercambio, hacia el dormitorio.

Ambos tienen un postre por acabar.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Lo que antes se había visto como habitación impecable, pulcra, ordenada, ahora no es más que un desorden total. Piezas de ropa en el suelo con cada manta de la cama haciéndoles compañía en adornar la alfombra. En el centro, en la cama, dos conocidas figuras yacen a lo largo sólo siendo cubiertas por una fina sábana, ninguno duerme. Lambo se semi-incorpora, somnoliento, pero verdaderamente satisfecho, y mira a su compañero a su lado. Hay algo que aún no tiene claro.

—Ahora sí, ¿me vas a decir que fue todo eso?

Gokudera abre un ojo, entre la conciencia y el sueño, y enarca una ceja sugestivamente.

—¿Quieres que te de una clase de lo que acabamos de…?

Lambo le golpea levemente en el hombro, molesto, antes de replicar.

—No, idiota. Las cosas que derrotamos antes, ¿qué eran?

Hayato da un leve resoplido, y aprovechando que el otro joven está esperando la respuesta, gira un poco su cuerpo, pasando un brazo por encima del pecho de Lambo, buscando posición para dormir. Y responde.

—Enemigos.

—¡Evidente! Sólo quiero saber de qué planeta vinieron _esas __**cosas**_.

—Esos no eran alienígenas —mira al menor como si hubiera dicho una blasfemia, Lambo le mira sin expresión—. Las cosas que derrotamos eran Vampiros.

—¿Vampi_qué_? —El Bovino casi deja su mandíbula, incrédulo— ¿Esos murciélagos gigantes que chupan sangre? Tienes que estar de broma.

—Tú mismo los viste, o al menos a uno en buen estado.

—¿No se supone que eran seres brillantes y hermosos?

Esa vez Gokudera le mira incrédulo, y ceñudo.

—¿Pero qué mierda has estado leyendo, Vaca Estúpida? Parece que a ti también tendré que cambiarte el gusto.

—No me cambies el tema, ¡oye! — exclama Lambo viendo como el otro cierra los ojos, acompasando su respiración— ¿me vas a dejar hablando solo?

—Duerme, que mañana nos vamos temprano.

—…¿Idiota?

Y su respuesta fue el silencio de la habitación, y su compañero durmiente.

~o~

Ninguno de los dos se acordaría en enviar el reporte hasta el amanecer, mientras un casi infartado Tsuna contestaría la Videollamada del tercer día agradeciéndole a cuanta divinidad existente por la sobrevivencia de sus dos Guardianes ante esa misión. Y de igual forma regañándolos por demorar tanto en comunicarse.

Reborn fue el único en sonreír misteriosamente al ver llegar del vuelo al par de italianos, realmente convencido de sus espectaculares métodos para enfrentar la vida real.

Tsuna fue el que jamás se enteró de los pormenores y pequeños detalles que ocurrieron en Chicago.

¿Para qué preocuparlo, no?

**End. **

* * *

The Dresden Files es uno de los mejores fandoms que tengo el gusto de conocer, y John Marcone es un personaje realmente estupendo, un poderoso Mafioso de Chicago. O el más poderoso, debo decirlo. Por algo catalogué esto como Sci-Fi, el tener que usar Vampiros del canon de TDF me pareció perfecto para enemigos de los Vongola :). Pero sí, la historia termina aquí.

Es todo, si os quedó alguna duda, con mucho gusto se las responderé :).

**Referencias. **

**Tiramisú:** El Tiramisú es un postre moderno, no tradicional. Tiene su origen en la parte Este del Norte de Italia, en la región del Véneto (cuya capital es Venecia). La historia ubica su origen en los cercanos años 50, cuando este postre empezó a servirse en los burdeles venecianos. Cuentan que rápidamente se hizo muy apreciado por los caballeros que llegaban a los burdeles después de una larga noche y que querían...por supuesto, continuarla con una dama de alterne.

De ahí su significado, 'Tira Mi Su" o "Levántame", al ser elaborado con una concentrada cantidad de chocolate y café, ambos conocidos por su aportación de endorfinas y reconocidos efectos afrodisíacos.

Por eso dicen que es el postre del amor, y que no hay nada mas dulce que hacer el amor después de haberlo degustado.

*Información extraída de _http : / /dejamequetecuente68 . blogspot . com (quiten espacios)._

Muchas gracias por leer, lo considero todo un logro, de veras. Lambo no es muy popular por el fandom, pero yo le amor ;^;. Los comentarios siempre son agradecidos, y si es crítica, mucho mejor. _  
_


End file.
